Both block style and clamp ring type supports are commonly used to support elongated members such as pipes, tubes, hoses, wiring harnesses, and the like. Often these apparatuses employ the use of a single circular grommet or two joined semi-circular grommets which form a passage having an inside diameter which surrounds the elongated member. These apparatuses are often held together by various means such as screws, bolts or other assemblies, which apply the force needed to hold the elongated member in place.
Additionally, inserts are also commonly used for various reasons such as to reduce the size of the inside diameter of the tubular passage; to reduce vibration or noise; or to alter the frictional properties of the device.
Such apparatuses are typically mounted to an external support structure other than the elongated members, and they are often utilized to support industrial members such as pipes, conduits, hoses and similar elongated members.
However, many of these apparatus suffer from one or more limitations such as the utilization of a separate mechanism to support the apparatus (Sampson U.S. Pat. No. 9,062,800 B2); passages which typically run in parallel (Ellinwood U.S. Pat. No. 2,288,158); can only be used to support round tubular members (Sampson U.S. Pat. No. 9,062,800 B2; Ellinwood U.S. Pat. No. 2,288,158; Matsumura et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,162 and many others); and most of these apparatuses are not suitable (safe) for use in areas frequented by people or animals due to their harsh industrial characteristics such as square, rough and/or sharp edges. These limitations are most likely due to the intended use of the apparatus to support industrial members as those previously stated.
The above limitations and others are addressed by the invention which is the topic of this disclosure as summarized below.